


Vinum

by forgottenwords



Series: Vers Sanctus [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Vinum</em>: wine // Cas had finished the bottle and tried to fly off the roof, his brother egging him on from the sidelines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vinum

Dean had found an old bottle of wine hidden in one of the back rooms and gave it to Cas, he preferred his beer. It was a nice evening outside, and the three of them had decided to take residence on the roof of the bunker.

Unfortunately, the wine had a bit of a punch, and Sam was drunk off a mouthful he had tried.

Cas had finished the bottle and tried to fly off the roof, his brother egging him on from the sidelines.

Dean sighed, "Next time I find booze in the bunker, we are not trying it."


End file.
